The Pyromancy of Aubohan
Personality Kuroda seems to always be very calm and collected. Since her father was assassinated and the person who was originally suppose to take his place went rogue, she has had to lead a kingdom at such a young age. While she's not a big fan of being idolized, she does enjoy ruling a kingdom since she finds it entertaining. She is very passionate in fights, even though she really never fights at all, so she throws that passion into watching spars, and criticizing what each opponent was doing right and wrong. She loves leading and teaching people new ways to do certain things. Backstory When Kuroda was born, she was automatically put on high expectations, since her father was the King of Aubohan at the time. Nothing out of the ordinary happened for 5 years of her life, since she still was just a kid. At 5 years old, her mother had another child, which was a boy. His name was Utsumi. She was usually the one that had to cater to him, as well as other maids and guards since he was quite an explorer. He liked the feel of being rebellious, so Kuroda always had to keep him in check. At the age of 9 Kuroda had discovered that her charm was Heat Manipulation. She discovered it while hiding inside of a wooden box during a game of hide and seek with Utsumi. She ended up setting the wooden box on fire, and had to jump out, where Utsumi then proceeded to gloat about how easy it was to find her. At the age of 14, she was giving tours around the Kingdom of Aubohan to show Tourists around their attractions. She really enjoyed giving tours, since it was a way to escape responsibilities at home, and seeing people's reactions to certain big attractions just gave her a lot of happiness. She loved the feeling of people seeing such amazing things that they wouldn't be able to see anywhere else. Utsumi, age 9 at the time had just discovered his charm as well. At the age of 16, her father was assassinated by an unknown being, that has yet to be discovered who did it. While she was quite sad about it (like any sane person would be) she kept her and Utsumi's spirits up, looking up at the future. Since neither Kuroda nor Utsumi was old enough to take head of the throne, the kingdom's current Grand Duke had to take over until Utsumi was old enough, since he was the one expected to lead the kingdom. At the age of 18, Kuroda was entertaining the masses with her recently discovered singing talent, as well as putting up shows with her well refined heat abilities, quickly surpassing all Royal Guard's abilities in the kingdom. She sparred everyone in the entire Knight Training Facilities, and won every single one. Even the teachers were unable to beat her. Although the frightening part was, Utsumi was also progressing quite quickly, becoming the youngest person to ever achieve the title Royal Guard in history at the age of 15. It was still clear that Kuroda was still stronger though. At the age of 19, Kuroda finally took over the kingdom and has been running the kingdom since her 19th birthday on the 12th of June, 1208. Utsumi went rogue before that, at an unknown date since it was unclear when he went exactly missing, so he was considered rogue. Kuroda continues to entertain the kingdom, having people host events for the civillian's entertainment. To this day, she continues to rule the kingdom with an iron fist, making people know that Aubohan is a safe and fun place, that our military isn't to be joked around with, and to overall enjoy their stay there. Physique She is very skinny and does have abs, but they are not apparent in her outfits. She is rumored to be almost or as strong as The Emperor himself, although no one can remember seeing her fight since it's been so long since she's had to. Appearance Kuroda looks exactly as she does in the reference photos in the given occasion. Charm Heat Manipulation This allows the user to manipulate heat in something. It's as simple as that. The user also gains an immunity to anything hot, since if the user didn't have this immunity, they'd die from their own charm usage. They are able to emit heat from anywhere on their body, as well as anything they're touching. Drawbacks The user has to be within 5 meters to heat up whatever the user wants to heat up. The user can only heat up to 1200C, which is hot enough to create molten rock. Using so much heat despite the immunity will cause the user to sweat and become dehydrated, and it will also cause the user to slow down on reaction time, so they would have to take breaks between the usage to recover it back. Versatility This charm can help in many offensive situations. It can basically melt down a wall, it can create lava, etc. Examples The user is attempting to break in a stone brick walled base. They just heat up the wall, and create a melted door way to enter. The user can heat up their sword so it can slice through armor like butter. Weapons Kuroda wields a sword named God's Bane, she can attack long range, but she hasn't shared how she does. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:NPC Royalty Category:NPC Kings / Queens Category:NPCs